Doce Novembro
by Beautymoon
Summary: Kamus é um viciado em trabalho e, devido a isso, está muito mudado, e se esquecendo de ser feliz. Mas muitas coisas podem acontecer quando uma misteriosa, e linda mulher, se põe em seu caminho disposta a ajudálo. Fic inspirada em filme homônimo.


Num luxuoso apartamento em Paris, um homem alto, de longos cabelos azul- petróleo e lisos, acorda resmungando ao barulho insistente do despertador.

- Merdé!

De punhos cerrados, acerta o despertador e, satisfeito, volta a dormir. Mas a paz tem pouca duração. Nem um minuto depois, o som irritante se faz ouvir de novo. Resignado, o rapaz desiste de sua "luta" com o despertador. Levanta-se da cama desanimado, esfrega os olhos e caminha a passos lentos até o banheiro de sua suíte. Olha seu rosto amassado no espelho, escovando os dentes de forma mecânica. Parecia mais um zumbi. Finalmente tira as roupas e, debaixo do chuveiro, relaxa os músculos, devido ao contato da água fria com suas costas.

Depois do demorado banho, seca os cabelos e se enfia num short. Vai até a cozinha, põe uma xícara de café no microondas e senta-se à mesa. Abre seu laptop, sorvendo o conteúdo fumegante da xícara. O telefone toca.

- Alô.

- Sabia que estava acordado, Kamus. Só um doente que nem você pra conseguir acordar à essa hora _de um domingo_!

- Bom dia pra você também, Milo. Pra sua informação, esqueci de desligar o despertador ontem e, mesmo assim, já estou bem acostumado a acordar cedo.

- Cedo? Olha a janela! O céu ainda está escuro!

- Pouco me importa. O estranho _mesmo_ é você acordar à essa hora.

- Eu não acordei agora. Acabo de chegar e vou dormir um pouco.

- Ah...é verdade. Mas, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos, sim?

- Heheh! Ok. Na verdade, eu to te ligando porque faz uma semana que não te vejo...

- Ando muito sobrecarregado no trabalho.

- ... e por isso estou te convidando pra almoçar comigo. Você precisa distrair a cabeça! Não aceito 'não' como resposta.

- Ta bom, inseto. Eu não tenho escolha mesmo...

- Ei! Você não me chama de inseto desde a época do ginásio.

- Pois é. Agora vá dormir. Se não a gente não almoça hoje.

- Venceu, ôh homem de gelo!- bocejou- Até mais...

- Até.

E Kamus voltou sua atenção ao seu laptop, se concentrando em seu trabalho. Formado em química, estava trabalhando num novo projeto: o desenvolvimento de um medicamento injetável, que ajudaria a diminuir celulites. O medicamento estava em fase final de formação. Em pouco tempo começariam os teste, e depois disso seria lançado no mercado. Com tudo isso, Kamus logo seria promovido e ganharia muito dinheiro.

- Ganhar muito dinheiro... huh! Já estou a tanto tempo trabalhando, e trabalhando, e trabalhando... Será que Milo tem razão, quando diz que sou um viciado em trabalho? Um doente? – fechou o laptop abrupto- Nooooon! Aquele grego é que tem as idéias românticas demais- volta a abrir o laptop- Tempo é dinheiro! E eu não posso desperdiçar o meu.

Voltou a teclar em seu instrumento de trabalho, numa forma frenética. Os olhos fixos, beirando o insano, na tela. E quanto mais as horas iam passando, ele ia alternando os movimentos com a mão na franja que, insistia em cair no rosto e lhe atrapalhar, os bebericos em seu café, e o som que seus dedos hábeis produziam no teclado.

Quando finalmente desligou o computador, se espreguiçando demoradamente, olhou a janela: O sol já ia alto ao céu.

- Mon dieu.

Ele passara, nada mais nada menos, que seis horas _ininterruptas_ no computador, desde a hora em que acordara. Agora já passavam das onze e meia.

Foi se arrumar, apressado. Já até sabia o lugar onde encontraria o amigo. Antes de começar suas jornadas gigantescas de trabalho, costumavam almoçar junto.

* * *

- Cheguei! 

O jovem de cabelos azuis, compridos e de cachos nas pontas, anunciava sua chegada espalmando as mãos com violência na mesa de seu amigo que, só ergueu a sobrancelha, indiferente.

- Boa tarde, Milo- disse sisudo

- Será que você, seu _francês metido_, não vai largar essa cara fechada pelo menos uma vez na vida?- alargou seu sorriso

- E será que você, _grego amostrado_, não vai deixar dessa sua mania de fazer show toda vez que chega em algum lugar, pelo menos uma vez na vida?- tinha um risinho no canto da boca, não menos debochado que o outro.

Os dois riram, e o grego sentou-se à frente do francês.

- E então? Há quantas anda seu novo trabalhinho?

- Não fale assim, grego! Sabe que já estou há um ano nisso. Este produto é a conta da minha vida e, estou me esforçando pra que tudo dê certo. Se você não gosta de trabalhar, azar o seu.

- Ei, calma aí geladinho! Assim me ofende. Acontece que eu, ao contrario de você, faço o que gosto, sem virar escravo da minha própria ambição.- bufou

- Mas eu faço o que gosto!

- Conta outra! Você só entrou nessa por causa do teu pai. Muito nobre pesquisar vacinas e remédios pra doenças, eu admito. Mas agora, você está associado a uma empresa que só faz criar meios de deixar as mulheres mais paranóicas e artificiais. Isso não te sufoca, não?

- Humpf!- bufou o francês- Afinal, veio me ver, ou passar sermões que nem meus pais, que já estão debaixo da terra, nunca me passaram?

Coisa rara de acontecer, o grego calou-se sem graça.

- Desculpa, Kamus – retomou- não quis te ofender. É que me dá até uma aflição te ver desse jeito e... Quer largar desse seu mini-computador?!- exasperou-se

- É um palmtop, Milo- pareceu divertir-se

- Que seja! Ah! É melhor almoçarmos logo.

- O de sempre?

- Mas é claro!

- Com meu vinho francês?

- Com seu vinho, _francês_.

Logo estavam almoçando um típico prato grego, o favorito de Milo, acompanhado do bom vinho francês, influencia de Kamus. O restaurante era grego, mas possuía adega incrivelmente variada. Tinha de tudo ali: de vinho a saquê.

Após as primeiras garfadas e um silencio sepulcral, Milo não agüentou ao ver Kamus, pela terceira vez, mexendo no tal palmtop.

- Jogue essa coisa fora. Está sugando seu cérebro!

O francês quase engasgou com a comida de tanto rir. Milo tinha esse dom: O fazia rir a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. Sem se dar conta, o mais novo viu a reação que causou com seu comentário. Kamus gargalhou. Fazia muito tempo que não via isso. Decidiu prosseguir com todo seu cinismo.

- Que foi que eu disse? Virei comediante agora e não sabia?

- Hahaha! Ah, Milo, você é um palhaço, sempre foi. Isso não te incomoda, não?

- Porque me incomodaria, se isso só faz bem a mim e, principalmente, aos meus amigos?

Por mais "palhaço" que fosse, ele também tinha esse dom de atingir fundo com as palavras, como uma picada certeira.

Tão certeira que, inevitavelmente, o químico voltou à expressão séria.

- Por exemplo- tentou recomeçar, de novo- Veja aquela ruiva ali. – apontou uma bela moça que estava sentada ai balcão. Devido ao dia quente, usava um vestido vermelho simples, flores brancas. Nos pés, sandálias brancas baixas. A aparência simples, limpa e, mesmo assim, encantadora. – Aposto que você não chega nela. Já deve ter perdido o jeito...- debochou.

- Não me faça rir! Mas fique sabendo que estou imune às suas provocações.

- Quer dizer que não vai. Está com medo, é?

- Não.

- Ah! O que foi, francês? Tem uma gata muito linda sentada ali do outro lado, e você diz que não está afim?

- Não sou cego, Milo. Ela é linda. Mas não tenho tempo pra isso. Não tenho tempo pra fazer qualquer coisa, e você sabe disso!

- Tem medo de se envolver, não é?

- O quê?

- Tem medo de se apaixonar e ver seu "mundo perfeito"- fez sinal de 'aspas' com os dedos- ruir, não é?

O grego, por mais que se importasse, sempre teve língua afiada. Mas o francês também sabia ter, quando queria.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Milo. O único que está com medo aqui é você. Está de olho nela desde que chegou aqui. Não tem coragem de ir até lá, e está empurrando pra mim!

- Ah, que ótimo! Quer saber, francês? Vou provar que está errado.- abriu um sorriso- Com licença.

Disse, imitando os modos do outro ao sair da mesa. Ao se dirigir ao balcão, voltou ao seu jeito descontraído de sempre. Aproximou-se da ruiva de cabelos longos, que bebia seu suco, despretensiosa.

- Olá!- deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Oi.

Só agora a moça parecia se dar conta da presença dele ali.

- Você finge muito bem.

- Como é?

- Eu percebi que me seguiu com os olhos desde o momento em que entrei aqui. Aí resolvi ir ao banheiro, mas desisti e, resolvi parar aqui.

- E você mente muito mal.

O rapaz deu uma gargalhada gostosa que a contagiou. Ela acabou rindo com ele.

- Muito prazer, sou Milo.

- Marcelle- apertou a mão oferecida.

- Hum... é bem francês.-

- Já não posso dizer o mesmo do seu.

- Sou grego. Nasci numa ilha que tem esse nome.

- Realmente, você não parece ser daqui. É extrovertido demais.

- E isso é bom?

- Pode ser... – deu um sorriso enigmático.

- Belo sorriso.

- Esse tipo de cantada não funciona comigo.

- Não foi cantada!- fingiu se ofender- Só fui sincero.

- Tudo bem então. Já que aprecia tanto a sinceridade... Não gostei do seu nome!

O grego fingiu ofensa novamente, sorrindo.

- Qual o problema com meu nome? Se quer saber, minha mãe disse que a cor dos meus olhos é da cor do mar daquela ilha. Como se aquela imensidão azul tivesse nos meus neles...

- Modesto, não?

- Só palavras da mamãe. As mães não mentem!

Novos risos.

- Realmente, ela não mentiu.

Os olhos verdes da ruiva encontraram os azuis do grego.

- Eu suponho- a expressão descontraída ficou, imediatamente, felina e sedutora – que agora já posso te chamar pra sair?

- Certo... gostei de você, seu grego charmoso. Com certeza vamos sair! Mas... não é você quem eu quero.

- Hã?

Mal dava pra esconder o seu desconcerto. Marcelle então, apontou pro outro lado do restaurante.

- Oh, entendi...- Milo deu um risinho de canto da boca- Você ta de olho no Kamus... hehehe!

- Kamus? É um belo nome.

- É bem francês. –riu- Bom, já que não se interessou pelo homem do Mediterrâneo aqui, posso saber o que viu no francês metido?

- Problemas...

- Como é???

Ela apenas fez rir, diante da cara abobalhada do grego.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Oie!!!_**

**_Nova fic no ar. Aliás novo romance no ar. "Love is in the air..." XD_**

**_Dessa vez minha vítima é o Kamus... E é meu primeiro UA, por isso estou um tanto aflita. Como já viram essa fic será comédia romântica. Poderá ter picos de romance, e picos de humor. Ainda vou explorá-la bastante. E mais pra frente... beeem mais pra frente, quem sabe até um hentai? XD Vamos ver..._**

**_Ah sim, eu me inspirei no filme "Doce Novembro", mas a minha fic não será dramática como o filme. Só peguei a idéia mesmo. Já que são poucas coisas que me lembro..._**

**_Espero que gostem, e se deliciem com esta nova fic. Mandem reviews porque, como eu sempre digo, a opinião de vocês é fundamental!_**

**_Bjos_**

**_Moon _**


End file.
